Angel in Disguise
by Angel of the Half Moon
Summary: Alexandra has always wached out for Virgil and Richie since they were kids, and now that the Big Bang has happened she has gained the power to look out for the entire city. Especailly when there are more bang babies than you can shake a halo at. OC.


**This is a fanfiction. I do not own Static Shock or any of its properties. I do however own Alexandra, but that is it!!!**

**Also there is dialoge used from the show. I tried not to stray from the plot as much as possible.**

* * *

Angel in Disguise (static shock story)

"_Ring Ring Ring!"_the alarm clock rung trying to wake up the sleeping occupant of the black and red sheeted poster bed. Alexandra raised up her arm and slammed the clock as hard as she could to shut it up. She pushed the covers off her head revealing her long unruly red hair. As she rose, Alexandra stretched trying to wake herself up.

"Today is gonna be a good day," she mumbled as she looked out her window over the city of Dakota. She went to her closet and sorted through the many outfits until she had found the one she wanted, a white dress shirt, black suit like jacket and black mid thigh pleated skirt with lace under it to poof it out a little. She grabbed her black tie and skillfully tied it and found her silver studded belt and faceted it around her waist. She then sat down to put on her stripped thigh-his, and laced up her knee high black Converse. She turned to the mirror of her vanity to brush out her burgundy wine hair and place her black headband in it. Alexandra looked over at the cross necklace draped over the the framed picture of her and her mother helping the kids in her Sunday school class. She loved spending time with the children as well as her mom. Ever since her dad got that CEO job in Japan, they became very close. He had not seen her dad in a three years now but, he loved his family and talked to them every chance he could. Even sent her authentic lolita dresses for her birthdays and Christmas. She looked at the clock and realized that she only had twenty minutes till school started. She grabbed the necklace and clasped it around her neck, and hurried downstairs where her mother had her breakfast on the table.

"Good morning, honey," her mother happily said.

"Morning mother. Did you sleep well last night?" Alexandra asked.

"Yes I did. Don't forget that you have to help me hand out fliers for the churches new daycare," she said giving Alexandra a piece of toast.

"I did not forget," Alexandra replied taking the toast from her mother's hand. While eating her toast she glanced up at the clock, "Oh man I'm going to be late. See you later.

Alexandra grabbed her messenger bag and headed out the front door. She walked until she saw Virgil just coming out his front door.

"Good morning, Virgil," Alexandra shouted trying to get his attention.

"Oh mornin, Alex," Virgil replied.

"Is something on your mind? You look a little out of it," Alex said trying to catch up to him.

"Yeah I'm gonna ask Freida to homecoming," he said as he walked beside her.

"So you finally got up enough courage but, word from the grapevine is she already has some takers. I would start looking for a backbone where you fount that courage at," she giggled.

"Thanks for the info," Virgil replied in a sarcastic voice looking ahead at the school.

Alexandra then ran in front of him and turned around and skipped backwards, "Well I'll see you in school Virgil. Hope you don't choke," Alexandra said not messing up her footing at all. She turned back around and ran up the steps and into the halls of Dakota Union High School.

As she left Virgil outside Alexandra walked to her locker and fussed with the combination for a few minutes until it opened. She grabbed her books and her painter's box (as she had dubbed it), and shut it back, redoing the lock as it closed. She soon saw Virgil talking to Freida, probably trying to ask her to Homecoming. Ignoring her friend she then saw Francis AKA F-Stop heading in there general direction. He then started talking to Freida, but she just wanted to get away from him, you could tell by the body language, which Virgil made a comment on. F-Stop threw him against the lockers on the other side and, pinned him against the lockers on the side he was just at.

Alexandra had to do something. She could not just stand there and watch her friend get the snot beat out of him. She reached into her box and pulled out her metal painter's knife and threw like a throwing knife as hard as she could. The knife knicked F-Stop in shoulder and was now sticking out of one of the lockers. This may have saved Virgil, but not for long.

"Haven't you heard the saying "Pick on someone your own size" Francis?" Alexandra said as she ran to Virgil's aid.

F-Stop looked over at Alexandra, still pinning her friend against the wall. "Don't bother helping your friend you gothic wannabe or I'll be dealing with you after I take care of Virgil here," he replied as he rared back to punch Virgil, but before he could do it he was stopped by Wade, one of the toughest guys in all of Dakota Union HS. He then threw him down the hallway.

"Yo I know your not sweating my man Virgil, Francis," Wade said to Francis

"Nah Wade we were just playin," he said trying to defend himself.

Freida picked up Virgil's hat that was laying on the floor. "Here you go Virge," she replied.

"Catch you later Virge," Francis said as he walked away, passing Alexandra.

Alexandra just stood there, she hated when people called her names. She grabbed the handle of her painter's knife that was sticking out in one of the lockers and viloently pulled it out. She used to be friends with F-Stop but, that was a long time ago and he had appeared to have forgotten. Though that is how her life had turned out.

"You ok Virgil?" she asked putting her knife back into her box.

"Yeah I'm fine Alex," Virgil replied in a calm voice, but he was still shaken up by what had happened.

Besides the almost beat down, the rest of the day went pretty normal and uneventful. After school, Alexandra waited for Virgil and Richie to show up outside the school. While she was waiting on them, she sat down on the grass and began to sketch some guys playing basketball in her special black leather bound sketchbook. She had always loved to draw ever since she was little. Her favorite thing to draw was people. She loved to put there image on paper and capture there soul. As soon as she was almost done, she saw her friends come out of the school. She quickly put her book in her messanger bag and stood up.

"Hey guys," she shouted trying to get there attention walking up to her friends.

"Hey Alex," Richie said stopping slightly to let her catch up.

I heard how you threw your painter's knife and nicked F-Stop's shoulder," Richie said as they conitiued to walk.

Alexandra suddenly tensed up when Richie brought up what happened earlier that day. "Well did you also hear how he called me a gothic wannabe. I'm not even gothic, I just have a lolita style and like to wear black," she replied angrily balling her hand into a fist and looked down at it, "The next time I see him he will regret it."

Richie and Alexandra soon caught up to Virgil. "And you, tangling with F-Stop. Are you crazy? The dude makes Norman Bates look like Mr. Rogers," Richie told Virgil.

"And Charles Manson look like Bill Nye," Alexandra chimed in.

"Tell me something I don't know," Virgil answered as they continued to walk, "If it wasn't for Wade I would be lookin' for a good plastic surgeon right about now."

"Yeah straight up. Heh if any more static breaks out between you and F-Stop, I got you back," Richie said with confidence as he and Virgil did their handshake.

"Thanks man," Virgil replied.

"Peace," Richie said as he walked away flashing a peace sign.

"And out," Virgil finished. When he was far enough away Virgil muttered," Only if he knew kung fu."

"Don't worry Virgil. Richie may have your back but, I will be the one looking out for you," Alexandra replied as she walked backwards, "See ya later, I have to go help my Mom hand out fliers for the churches new daycare. Try not to get in a fight while I'm gone."

"Would not think of it. See you tomorrow Alex," Virgil said as Alex turned around and ran to her house. He would be fine without Alexandra or Richie there, or at least he hoped.

That night Virgil was laying on his bed screaming into a pillow, when he heard the phone ring. He grabbed the cordless phone off its receiver and said hello.

"Tell me its not true. Tell me you did not join Wade's crew!" Richie asked. You could hear the worry in his voice.

"Where you hear that!" Virgil exclaimed sitting up on his bed.

"It's all over Virge. Its like they want people to know." Richie replied.

"Well I didn't not exactly," Virgil said as he heard a beep chime in on his phone.

"Hold on Richie I have another call," Virgil said as he checked out the other call and said hello.

"Virgil Hawkins tell me you did not just join a gang!" Alexandra yelled over the phone.

"I didn't Alex I just sorta nodded like I was thinkin on it," Virgil defended as he got up off the bed and walked over to the mirror.

"Virgil you and I know both know you Mom died of gang fire, God rest her soul," Alexandra said with sadness in her voice.

"Don't you think I know that! I have the F problem big time," he said walking back.

"You know that I would have helped you with that problem and now you have more problems. He will be expecting favors. I know I have seen plenty of these favors happen outside the church doors," Alex stated over the phone.

"OK I' ll squash this. Maybe I could be a banger water boy or something," He then heard another beep come from his phone, "Hold on Alex I have an incoming."

It was Wade. "Meet us here at the docks now. Where taking care of you problem tonight," Wade stated and hung up.

"Wade!" Virgil shouted but it was no use, "Great," he said looking at the floor.

"Virgil! You there Virgil," Alexandra asked for almost five minutes, but there was no luck. She had been talking to him on a pay phone that she had found while she was giving out fliers. She was making her way near the docks to hand out the last of them. Maybe she would catch a few of the workers just finishing up their night shift. On her way near them she saw Virgil heading there too.

"What is he doing here'" she thought as she hid in the shadow of an alleyway. When he past her she decided to follow him. She stayed a few yards behind him so he would not notice her. She saw him go in and decided to stop there. She knew that no good could come of this. She could feel it.

She stopped outside the dock entrance to wait on him. Oh was he in for a talking to when he got out. She waited until she saw police helicopters overhead. She ran as far as she could away from the docks praying that Virgil would get out ok. Then she saw a purple fog come from the docks. She held her breath as long as she could but it was all for naught. She breathed in some and coughed. She them felt lightheaded and dizzy. She sat down on a street corner and just blacked out.

* * *

**Please review. This is my first story on fanfiction.**


End file.
